Come to me
by Tearfeather
Summary: a song fic about how Sakura wants Lee to love her again and Lee wants Sakura to love him, and they decided to do something about it.SakuXlee
1. Chapter 1

_Come to me_

Sakura's POV

Why am I sitting here alone, all I alone. I should go after him right.

Oh how much I miss you 

_Oh I want to see you _

_See that smile_

_At least one more time_

Why am I doing this to myself? I think I love him now. But do I?

When I see you 

_I feel different_

_I'm not used to this_

_Please help me out_

I want to go to Lee and tell him sorry. For how I treated him. Will he still like me, to accept my apology?

I'm holding something deep 

_Something deep inside_

_Will you come back_

_Come back and accept me_

_After so long_

I don't think he will… I have been to mean to him. I know he has forgotten me. Forgotten his love for me. Oh how much I want to cry.

Please return to me! 

_Please return to me!_

_I know why you are gone_

_And if you don't return_

_I shall never be the same._

I don't think he will come back to me. I know how you feel Lee. I regret you! I never saw the real you!

Please return to me! 

_Please come back!_

_I want to see you! See you smile!_

Will you come back! Oh please! 

Oh yes, I know how you kinda feel. Sasuke did it to me. Never returned my feelings. Rejected me when I begged him not to leave Konaha.

Please come back! 

_Please return to me!_

_I know and see how you feel_

_Will you come back?_

_So I can show you what I am holding deep in side._


	2. Chapter 2

Lee's POV

When I look at you, I blush, and I can't stop.

You are so beautiful 

_You change me_

_Changed me forever_

_Now I'll never be the same_

I can't stop thinking about you, you are an angel, sent from heaven.

When I see you 

_I want you_

_I want you to be mine_

_But sadly_

_You never returned my feelings_

I told you oh so many times I loved you Sakura, but you never say it back. I want to cry.

_Please come to me._

_Please come to me_

_Why am I feeling this way_

_A way I never felt before_

_Like I want to hold you in my arms_

_Kiss those soft lips and never let you go_

I am your protector, you see me different now. But Sasuke is still in your heart. Why am I not?

Atleast you look at me 

_Talk to me_

_Try to be my friend_

_But I feel for more_

Atleast you see me as a friend. And care for me. At least you see that now.

Oh I love you 

_Love you so much_

_Come to me_

_Come to me oh please_


	3. Chapter 3

**A note from me to you: now that the song fic part is over, this is story can get going.**

Chapter 3

Sakura was walking to Ino's house for advice about what had been on her mind.

When Ino's door open, well, when she opened it. She hasped and giggled. She had a feeling this would happen. She saw Ino and Shiamaru making out.

Sakura smiled and put her hand on her hips. "You know if you hear a doorbell you have to let your guest in, or stop for me to come in." Sakura smiled at her friend Ino with a face that said "go Ino!" and "I'm happy for you Ino" and even a little sadness that Sakura didn't have anyone, didn't have Lee.

Ino and Shika departed lips and blushed. Ino then pushed Shika out and made the sign call me. He didn't smile (normal self, even in love) and nodded.

Ino turned the light on (wooohoo! Did little oh me forgotten to mention the mass those two made. Oolala)

"yes." Said Ino still blushing

"Ino, I need some advice. I mean (starting to giggle), you were able to get Shikamaru! Well, I need some love advice."

Ino smirked. "Well, finally Haruno Sakura needs 'Ino-pigs' help!"

Sakura frowned. "Just can you help me?" "Of course of course. For a friend billboard brow. And, you, could um, spread around that I give good advice. Also, don't tell people about… uh…" "Won't" Sakura giggled from what Ino was saying, not to tell about her and shika.

"I think I'm in love with Lee. He left the village, I think it was because of me!" tears started falling down Sakura's face as she stared at Ino with her sparkiling emarld eyes.

"do you mean that non rookie guy. The one who fought Garra." "Yes."

Ino stared at Sakura. "Surprise surprise. Wow, you!" "Sakura frowned. "Just get to it."

"Well, what do you mean left?" "I don't see him anymore…" Ino pulled sakura's face into the air because she was looking at the ground. "Go find him and tell him." Sakura kept staring at her friend Ino.

"I'll try to. If I need your help again, I'll come back." Then Sakura opened the door out but saw shika. He ran inside and closed the door. Even though sakura was outside, she heard a crash inside. She giggled, she knew they were making out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"GAI-SENSEI!" called Lee, knocking on his sensei's door. His sensei opened the door with a groan. "oh, Lee my youthful boy. What brings you here? Training?"

Lee shook his head. "I need some of your wisdom." Gai smiled. "Okay, what's up."

"Sakura, what do I do for her to like me. I never see her and I know she don't love me, I don't know what to do!"

"Alright. First. Go find her!" "That I know." "Then ask her is something wrong." Lee made a face. "How will that help?" "I'm not sure Lee, but you should go out in that world and embrace the one you call Sakura flower!"

Gai put his arms around Lee's shoulder and looked outside. "You want me to embrace her in your front yard?" "No Lee. Where ever yu find her!" "Thanks!" said Lee leaving.

Before Gai went back inside he said to himself, "he better mentioned that I help."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"I need to find Sakura!" yelled Lee while he was walking through the village looking for her.

Sakura was doing the same thing.

They didn't notice, but they were walking on the same sidewalk path.

_Footstep_

They got closer 

_Footstep_

Closer

_Footstep_

Closer

_Footstep_… BANG!

They suddenly bumped right into each other!

They both looked up and blushed. "I'm so sorry!" they both said.

They looked away. Lee was the first to look back but he noticed Sakura did the same thing. Why was she doing it? She didn't like him.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I feel sorry for you." Sakura looked over at him. "Huh?"

"I know about how Sasuke was to you, just leaving…"

Sakura gasped! Lee suddenly had embraced her in a hug. "…You. I would never do that…"

Sakura was now in tears in the memory of how Sasuke treated her. Lee spoke again.

"I would do a thing like that. You don't deserve that. You deserve a man who cares for you, more than himself, and… someone… like me…"

Sakura began to cry even more and sighed.

She tried to get out of lee's grasp. She stood up, helping him also. But once they were both back into the air and standing, she turned around and ran. Running somewhere, she didn't know where though.

What just happened was too much, too sad, too happy… 

_Come to me!_

_Please come to me!_

_Why did you leave_

_Now I see_

_You're the one for me!_

_Come to me_

_If only…_

If only I could… 

_Find the courage_

_To come to you…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Lee stood there. Why was she running from him.

What did he do so much to hurt her.

He began to chase after her. "Sakura! Sakura!"

I love you so much, but I know you don't feel the same 

_I want to kiss you, hug you, or atleast hold your hand_

_Come to me!_

_Come to me!_

"sakura!"  
soon he caught up with her and he suddenly embraced her in a tight, sweet hug.

Sakura just kept on crying. "why are you doing this lee. I treated you wrong in the past."

Lee tightened his hugged. "I love you no matter what!"

Come to me 

_Come to me_

_I know you might not love me_

_Not anymore_

_But please… I do know._

Sakura fell to her knees. "lee…" Sakura turned around and faced lee. She got closer, and closer… until their lips connected.

Come to me! 

_Come to me…_

Lee smiled when they parted. "do you really mean it?" "yes."

Lee was about to try and kiss her again, but she held out her hand… "no.."

**A/N:**

**Woo! Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, I hate cliffhangers too, keep in touch in come to me and see what's wrong with sakura1**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Lee… but you don't deserve someone like me."

_Come to me!_

_Don't you see_

_I want to be with you_

_But I'm not the one_

"You are always perfect Sakura."

"Not to you though."

There was a long hurtful silence.

_Come to me_

_I want to kiss you_

_Hold or at least hold your hand_

_Come to me_

"Why do you care so much for someone as selfish as i?"

"You are not selfish in my book Sakura." Le said hugging her again.

Sakura was starting to cry into his shoulders. "oh no! your suit."

"It's okay Sakura… and. Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

_Come to me_

_You are the one_

_I've been wanting_

_Deep inside_

Sakura realized just then the answer. She love Lee, and there was nothing to it other than that.

He loved her back with his life and all. "Lee…" she bean to cry again.

_Come to me_

Lee held Sakura in front of him and wiped her tears softly away.

Just then Sakura kissed him.

They were connected as one.

It was a passionate kiss, something lee wanted for a long time, and something sakura needed to understand for a long time….

_Come to me_

_I want to kiss you_

_I want you_

_I wish you would return to me_

_Now we are one_

_We are home_

**A/n: okay, I think I'm done, but I'll let you, the fans decide. Should I keep the story going, or leave it here? **

**Give me good reviews, I worked hard on this, I'm not good at songfics, so I deserve some good credit.**

**Now, if you want the story to keep going to stop, PM me and tell me, or email me. My email is on my profile.**


	8. a urgent, must read note

**Note:**

**Now, I just want to remind you again, that if you want to keep the story going or have it stop right here, Pm me. The answer that I see the most will win. Remember: that if you want to keep the story going or have it stop right here, Pm me and tell me.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**A/n: two people I know on the site say I should do what I want with the story, so I'm gonna continue it. You guys probably want me to anyway. So here's chapter 8.**

Lee dreamed about the kiss all night. In some of these dreams were just Sakura smiling. That was a dream by itself.

Sakura couldn't sleep. Do deep in thought about what happened. It was too late, she could not turn back now. She thrown away all those years loving Sasuke and now had to make way for new years with someone else to love.

Happiness… 

The next day Lee and Sakura met somewhere in the village. They took a long walk, just to enjoy each others company.

And before the departed, they left each other with a kiss.

When they separated they stared into each others eyes. Emerald and onyx met one last time for the night. When Lee was inside, he sank to the floor and stared into space thinking about his flower.

"Man… I got to be the happiness boy in the world." He finally set up and decided to get ready for bed.

He wore green and black spotted pjs. Cozy and cute looking. Lee set on his bed, but couldn't sleep because he felt something was going to happen. He couldn't figure out what it was. But it was something.

He decided to look outside until he would fall asleep. The night was calm, just like him now. His eyes were slowly drooping when he heard a happy cheer from his mom, who was somewhere far away in the house.

He turned around and his mom came storming in with a happy look in her face. "LEE! I got great news!"

"What?" suddenly his mom hugged him tightly. "We finally are going to move." "What!"

"I know, you are too happy to fully embrace it. You will in the morning. Night." Then she left and closed the door.

Really, Lee was not at all happy about this. If he moved. He would be away from his team… and Sakura!

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lee looked down at the ground with sorrow eyes after he had just told his Sakura angel that he was moving, and his parents won't changing their mind. "but why?" kept asking Sakura in tears.

"My mom found a great house in another village, and… I'm just not fully sure." He said, feeling so sorry for Sakura. He was feeling the same.

"Come on!" called Lee's father, getting impatient that it was taking this long to say bye to someone.

Sakura suddenly hugged Lee tightly. Then he also went with the embrace.

They soon separated and Lee had to go. He turned around and was beginning to leave. Leaving sakura alone and in tears. But he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and ran back to her.

Then he grabbed her and pulled her close until their lips met. It lasted for a while, but Lee knew he had to go. With a bye, he walked back to his father and left.

Sakura fell to the ground and began crying. Her fear for a long time had come true.

_Come to me_

He was gone…

A long time later…

Sakura still couldn't get over that lee was gone. The words popped into her mind every time she thought about it.

_Come to me_

She was sitting in the park. Alone, to get a loud off. When someone stood in front of her. She knew it was, but didn't care to talk to him right now.

She looked up and it was Sasuke. She just looked away, not wanting to see his face. He set down beside her. "Hello Sakura." "What is it?"

Sasuke looked out into the sky. "I've been thinking. If I am to restore my clan, I need the perfect girl to help me. I want you to be her."

Sakura looked at him with sorrow. There was a time when she would of gone crazy over this. But she no longer loved Sasuke, she loved Lee. But he was gone. So what was she gonna say?

_To be continued…_

**a/n: I know it's a short chapter. But I promised the next one will be longer. It's just this one didn't make much importance. But the next one will.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Sakura was in shock. She didn't know what to say. If she said yes, she would be with the boy she once loved and won't have to worry about Lee, but if she said no, she could wait for lee, but she knew he wouldn't return.

"Umm… I guess I have to say…" she was thinking hard, but still not sure if the answer she decided to use was right. "Yes…" (readers gasp!) Sakura barely realized she had just said yes.

Sasuke smiled. "Good." "ow!" suddenly yelled Sakura. Shewas holding her head in pain. Inside, her inner voice was doing something. tryin to convince her to say no. (bold:inner sakura, italic: real sakura)

**You can't say yes you fool!** _But… lee's gone._** So! You still love him! Not sasuke! Go after Lee if you must!**_AHHH!_

Sasuke was noticing Sakura was acting weird. She was shaking her head back and forth. Arguing with her inner Sakura. When suddenly she screamed "NO!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What is it. Yes or no!" he said, starting to get really annoyed.

"Yes…no! I mean yes! No! AHH!" Sakura started screaming. **The answer is no Sakura! **Screamed inner Sakura one more time before the real Sakura yelled: "its no! NO, NO! I love LEE!"

Sasuke gasped. "I thought you hated that guy." "You don't know like I do! Leave me alone!" then she took off running, running home to think. Leaving Sasuke there and confused.

Sakura ran to her room and stuffed her face in her pillow. It was hard to hear and understand, but she was yelling: "NO! WHY!" over and over.

Suddenly her door opened and her mom appeared. "Sakura, is something wrong?" Sakura didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about it with her mom. "I guess I'll leave you alone." Said her mom feeling sorry for her and then closing the door behind her.

Sakura picked her head up because she just thought of something. Is she truly loved Lee. She would go after him right. It's what her inner voice told her. But how was she gonna find him. She didn't know where he was going and he was probably far away now.

**That shouldn't bring you down.** Said Sakura's inner voice. _Oh, and how_? Quiet…

Sakura once again stuffed her face in the pillow. But she pulled her head back up when there was a knock o the door.

She then heard her mom open the mom and greet whoever it was. By what it sounded like, they came to see Sakura.

Sakura set up on the bed and whipped the tears that came away. Then coming in her room… was Sasuke. "What do you want?" asked Sakura. " I want to see if you are still taking on my offer." "I said no!"

Sasuke looked down to the ground. Sakura frowned. She couldn't find lee. There was no way. "Alright. I'll give it some thought." Said Sakura.

Sasuke looked up and smiled. "Really. Good." But suddenly Sakura leapt off the bed and walked over to Sasuke. "I'm gonna…have to accept."

Sasuke gave Sakura that cool smile of his. "great." Then he took her hands and was leaning in to kiss her, when suddenly there was a scream that stopped it. "STOP! DON"T DO IT!"

To be continued..


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Sakura and Sasuke immediately turned their gaze to see that it was… LEE! Sakura smiled and ran over to them. HE CAME BACK FOR HER!

She ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back. "How?"asked Sakura. "I ran away from them."

Sakura looked up wt lee. "Why?" "I couldn't leave you." He said, as he pulled her up and kissed her. But out of nowhere Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from lee.

"I don't think so." Muttered Sasuke. Lee growled under his breath and tried to get Sakura free! "Konaha hurricane!" yelled Lee, kicking Sasuke in the face, which caused him to set Sakura free.

Sakura fell into Lee's arm. Just the place she wanted to be. But Sasuke got right back up and ran after Lee and Sakura. But lee thought fast and broke through the window and ran somewhere Sasuke wouldn't know where to go. Well… it was kind of smart. If you look beyond the broken window.

"Lee. Where are we going?" asked Sakura. "I'm not sure. But it has to be away from Sasuke." "Why is that."?

Lee just closed his eyes and didn't want to answer.

"Lee! WHY?" screamed Sakura, getting out of his grasp and stepping front of him.

" Why."

"It's just. I'm scared you might return to him and not love me anymore." He muttered. It seemed it was hard for him to answer. Sakura smiled. She softly placed her hand on his cheek. He had started to cry.

"It's okay Lee. I don't love him anymore."

But suddenly they both heard a gasp behind them. They turned around and saw Sasuke, who was in shock. "It's true Sasuke. So you can find another someone. Like ino. Wait.. no! She doesn't love you anymore too! Maybe you can find another fan girl." Said Sakura. Lee laughed as Sasuke stomped away. He had never been rejected like that before.

Sakura then looked up at lee. She stared into his onyx eyes for a sec. Then she rose up… and kissed him. He placed his arm around her and kissed her back. But this time it was the most passionate one yet. With this… Lee could tell… Sakura meant what she said when she said she loved him now.

_Come to me _

_Now we're home_

**A/n: Was that a nice ending?**


End file.
